


The Airport

by Harrypotterworks (ReadingIsFundemental)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, airport, suitcase swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsFundemental/pseuds/Harrypotterworks
Summary: Prompt‘We had the same suitcase at the airport, you took mine.  I rang your number on your tag, I have some questions number one being how did you get through security with nipple clamps?’





	The Airport

Remus hated airports, more specifically, the baggage collection part. Imagine his joy, when his teal suitcase, with white stripes was first off the plane and first on the conveyer belt. He practically skipped over to the bag, banging into several people on the way. He pulled his case off the belt, not remembering it being so heavy.

He quickly placed it on the floor, pulled up the handle and ran out of the airport, thankfully his car was waiting for him. The driver got out and took the case from it, to put it into the boot as Remus happily slid into the back of the car.

He had just gotten back from a business trip and his plane had gotten delayed on the way home and now he had about 30 minutes to get changed to go to a corporate meeting. Which he hated,

Clearly being the CEO of your own business wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, since you still had to attend the shitty meetings. 

His driver had climbed back into the car and started it up “Where to Mr Lupin?” he asked politely

“Straight to work unfortunately Tommy” he stated, 

Remus got to his building in less than 10 minutes; he ran to the elevator with his case and went straight up to his office. He locked the door of his office and threw the case on its back as he unzipped it. Remus was sure he had a clean suit in his case he could quickly change into.

“What the fuck?” he asked himself as he lifted what looked to be a pair of nipple clamps, he turned his head back to the clothes in the case, clearly the purple leopard print trousers and array of bright and florescent clothing did not belong to him. He was afraid to lift up any more pieces of clothing, but the curiosity got the better of him, as he caught himself rummaging through the clothes. 

He found some handcuffs, restraints and a wooden paddle, 

A knock came at his door as he was inspecting, some rubber pink anal beads “Mr Lupin?” his secretary called in, he dropped the beads into the case. 

He coughed to clear his throat “Yes Amanda?” 

“The meeting is about to start in the board room, are you attending”

“Shit” he muttered, as he quickly threw everything back into the bag and zipped it up, he ran to his desk “Yes, yes, I’ll be there in a minute” he rummaged through his drawers, thinking about the woman who must own that case, he pulled out a half empty bottle of after shave and cloaked his wrinkled suit in it. He threw the bottle down and undid his tie as he walked to the door.

He unlocked it and began walking to the board room, while retying his tie. Amanda followed behind him with his papers and his pen, before going back to her desk.

The meeting flew in, Remus cannot remember a word he said, or what everyone else had said, he left the meeting room, after saying his goodbyes and thank yous, he grabbed the case and called tony to meet him at work to take him home.

Once he had arrived home, he through the case on his sofa, and looked at the tag, 

“Sirius Black” Remus read out loud, then grabbed his phone, and quickly dialled the number.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for an answer, 

“Hello?” there was questioning tone at the other end of the phone,

“Yes, hello, is this Sirius Black?” Remus Lupin asked as he eyed the suitcase, not wanting to invade his privacy again

“Yes this is he, may I ask who is this?”

Remus cleared his throat “Yes this is Remus Lupin, I have you suitcase, and I believe you may have mine” 

Sirius was silent at the other end of the phone for a moment, Remus heard rustling, then a groan “Yes, I have yours, are you in London?” he asked

“Yes but on a more serious question” Remus couldn’t hold it in “How did you get passed security with metal nipple clamps in your bag?” 

More silence at the end of the phone “You opened my bag?” the question came from a quieter voice, “That’s an invasion of privacy!” he snapped

“I thought it was mine!” Remus argued back “How did they not stop you when they saw the handcuffs and the rope?” 

“Oh my god” Sirius exclaimed down the phone “You can’t just ask people about their sex toys!”

Remus blushed, “I was just curious!” he replied defensively “Do all of those beads go in or is there a limit to stop at?” he asked, his curiosity obviously breaking down his filter.

There was another pause at the end of the phone, “If you text me your address, I’ll show you” and with that the phone call ended.

Remus stared at his phone in disbelief. There was no way he was going to give a stranger his address! That would be preposterous, and incredibly dangerous. Who in their right mind would give out their home address to a strange man, they had never met!

“I wonder if he needs my postcode too?” Remus asked himself as he hit send.


End file.
